


Cascade of Affection

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2018 Tomione Valentine’s Lemonade Smut Fest, Challenge Story, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Picnic by the Falls, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: Hermione thought she was going to spend Valentine’s day alone with her favorite book.  She didn’t mind, but Tom had other plans, and he was always so very convincing.  This story is pure fluff and smut written for 2018 Tomione Valentine’s Lemonade Smut Fest.  Enjoy.





	Cascade of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Picnic by the Falls" by Melissa Gail Eddings

* * *

 

Hermione sat by the lake bundled in her winter cloak and sweaters as she enjoyed the cold and sunny February morning.  It was valentine's day, and Harry was off with Ginny, while Ron was off with Lavender.  She didn’t mind their relationship as much anymore.  They were sort of cute together now that she had a chance to step back emotionally from the situation.  The only problem was this left her alone for the day.  She had tried to get some work done in the castle but found it overcrowded with couples.

No one had asked her out this year.  It wasn’t that surprising if she thought about it.  She intimidated most of her fellow seventh years.  And the one she didn’t scare, the only one that could keep up with her in any conversation, just wasn’t interested in her for anything more than the academic competition.

So she made her way out to enjoy the day with a classic romance.  Hermione smiled at the book in her book.  Her copy of Emma was somewhat worn by the times she had read it, but it was always her favorite of all of Jane Austen's stories.

“Hermione.”  She hadn’t heard him approach jumped a little before looking up at the handsome face of Tom Riddle.

She glanced around looking for the gang of girls that had been placing themselves in his way all week.  They all hoped he would choose them to be his valentine. It seemed to her that all the girls and some of the boys too fonded over Tom way too much.  They didn’t even bother to see what an arrogant arse he was.

“Tom.”  She answered when she realized she had been staring too long.  “Where is your date?”  She asked seeing as there wasn’t anyone around.

“I want to show you something.”  He said holding his hand out to her instead of answering his question.

“You do have a date today.”  She said looking at his hand a little confused.

“Yes.”  He agreed as if she was being partially dense.  “So it would help my day out quite a bit if we could get this part over with more quickly.”  He said carefully as if she would have a problem understanding.

Hermione sighed and shoved her book into one of the large pockets on her cloak before taking his hand.  She knew this mood of his quite well, and if she didn’t let him show her, he wouldn’t stop bothering her.  In the past, she had found it much easier to give in, if she could, and get it over with.

“What do you need to show me?”  She asked as she dusted herself off and started walking with him around towards the back of the school.

“It’s a little bit of a walk.”  He admitted as he walked next to her with a casual stride.

Hermione frowned at this and pulled her cloak more securely around her.  “Does it have to be today?  Don’t you need to get ready for your walk?”  She asked trying to get out of a long walk in the cold winter air.

“I already am.”  He said looking down at himself just enough to bring Hermione notice to his immaculate dress and perfectly done hair.  He looked much more handsome than he had any right to appear.  Whenever they were together, Hermione felt a bit sloppy by comparison.

“So you are.”  She said with a sigh as she let him lead her around the back of the castle and down a steep set of stairs in the stone that were hidden until you were right on top of them.  “But I still don’t know why this is no important you have to interrupt my valentine's day.”  She said as she kept herself close to the wall, so she didn't have to look at the cliff they seemed to be walking down.

“Oh?  Did I interrupt something?  Do you have a date you should be getting ready for?”  Riddle asked in an almost insultingly doubtful tone.

“I could have a date.”  She said stiffly as the stairs slowly moved around the cliff.

“So you say,”  was Tom’s only response in that same unbelieving tone as before.

With that their conversation settled into silence as they moved down the cliff.  She heard roar the water before she could see the fall.  They walked around the rock face coming out into a cove that took Hermione’s breath away.

Between the green moss on the rocks and the white of the water that fell into the black pool, Hermione would have to say it was one of the most magical places she had been in her time at Hogwarts.  She felt locked in place at the bottom of the stairs.

“The pool is warm,”  Tom said standing beside her once again.  “It collects it from a combination of the embermoss and the ignisnite of the rock face down here.”

“If it weren’t for the falls that combination might start a fire,”  Hermione said as the beauty of the spot was only enhanced by the exciting magic that was happening before her eyes.

“Which makes me think the falls aren’t natural.  It is hard to get to this time of year, but I wish to explore the source when the weather gets warmer.”

Hermione couldn’t help but smile at this.  “You can’t help yourself.  You just have to know every secret this castle has.”  She told him suddenly wondering why he would share such a secret place with her.  “Is this what you wanted to show me?”  She asked with a frown.

“It will help when I become Headmaster one day.”  He said matter of factly as if his role in the school's future was a foregone conclusion.  “Almost.”  He added to her second question before taking her by the hand and leading her to a small path around to a large flat stone they could sit on.

As Hermione got comfortable on the stone, she smiled at the rock warmed her to the core and made it comfortable enough to at least remove her cloak in on the chilly winter day.  While she was doing that, Tom pulled a basket out of his pocket and unshrunk it. He then started to set up a picnic between the two of them.

She frowned as she observed him place many of her favorite foods out for them to eat.  “Tom?”  She asked feeling very confused all of the sudden.  Why had he brought her here?  It felt as if she was missing a rather big piece of information all of the sudden.  “Didn’t you have a date?”  She asked looking at him and then the food.

“Yes, Hermione I do.”  He said looking up into her eyes as if everything should be making perfect sense.  “We’re on it.”  He added slowly making it seem as if she was the one being difficult.

“I never agreed to this.”  She said waving her hand around before she thought about how lovely of a date this would have been.  Tom had been quite thoughtful except for the fact that he skipped over the whole asking her on the date thing.

“It is a social norm for couples to go out on Valentine's day.”  He said as if she was still the one being odd.

“Ture.”  Hermione agreed slowly looking up at him.  “But…”

“Since we have been dating for just over three months I thought I would combine our anniversary with valentine's day.  It seemed silly to have two extravagant outings in a few days of each other.”

Hermione blinked at him a few times frowning as her brain just refused to understand what he was saying as it just made no sense.

“I would also like to discuss moving our relationship to the next stage.”  He added as he poured other of them a simmering gold liquid.

“Tom…”  She started and shook her head before taking to start again.  “W-we’re not dating.”  She told him, and it seemed like such a funny thing to have to tell someone.  “I would have noticed if we were dating.”  She added firmly.

“Our first date was November twelfth.  We snuck into the library with dinner and worked on that project for Charms.”

“That wasn’t a date it was a study group.”  She said rolling her eyes.

“We were sitting rather close and spent at least 10% of our time talking about subjects other than the project.  It was, in fact, a study date.”  He told her with a firm nod as he held the drink out to her.  “After that, we have been seeing each other at least once a week, and as we’ve been dating there has been an increased factor of physical contact.”

“We’ve never kissed.”  She said because she knew she would remember if that had happened.

“True.  It seems every time we get close to that bridge one of your friends successfully thwarts any advances on my part.  Which is one of the reasons I decided to bring you so far from the school.  I think this would be a rather romantic location for our first kiss.”

“How many people think we’re dating Tom?”  She asked as she thought back on the events of the last three months.  She did spend a lot of time with him.  But she had thought that was more due to the fact she was Head Girl, and he was Head Boy, and they were the academic leaders of their year.  Now looking back on the events, especially those within the last three months, she could see how an outsider might think they were a couple.

“Most everyone,”  Tom said with a shrug before he sipped from his glass.  “You didn’t say you wished to keep this between us and I did not like the looks some of the other male students were giving you.  So I had a little talk with some of them.”

“I didn’t say because I didn’t realize you thought we were dating.”  She said taking a large drink from her glass as she felt like this conversation was going to need some lubrication.  She remembered the girls that had been following him around all week and suddenly felt angry.  “And everyone knowing didn’t seem to deter your little fan club.”  She added stiffly.

“You’re just not as intimidating as I am.”   He said with a shrug while he started to pick at the food.

“I’m just not….”  Hermione shook her head unable to believe she was getting pulled into this idea.  She set the glass down and moved to get up.  “Tom we are not dating.  You can’t just decide we are dating without telling.  In fact, you don’t get to decide we are dating at all.”

“Stay,”  Tom said turning on the charming smile he used on so many other as he took her hand.  “I brought all your favorites, and I think you would enjoy what I have planned next.”

She settled back down but was still frowning when she looked back at him.  “Don’t do that.  You know I don’t like it when you’re like that with me.”

The smile disappeared an instant later.  “And that is why I think it is rather obvious that we have been dating for three months.  We have been moving around the issue for longer.”  He said not letting her hand go as he looked into her eyes.  “I can truly be myself with you.”

Hermione couldn’t help but admit that was sort of sweet, and she knew it was true.  The way Tom always was when they were alone felt comfortable to her, but when he tried with others at her request, it had not gone well.

“Come swimming with me at least.  The water is magical.”  He told her as he popped a tart into his mouth.

Hermione looked down at her hand in his and then back up into his eyes.  “I didn’t bring a suit, and it’s cold today.”  She pointed out feeling a little more at ease with something more logical to talk about than the prospect of her being in a relationship with him of all people.

“The water is hot and enjoyable.  Do something dangerous.”  He said as he let a bit of a smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth.  “Break a few rules,”  Tom added almost playfully.

He then turned the conversation to athermancy as they ate their lunch, not once pushing her or even speaking of the inviting pond in full view.  It wasn’t until they had finished the meal that he moved closer to her side and looked into her eyes with that intense way he had.

“Tell me you haven't thought about it.”  He said suddenly as he leaned on his arm and moved closer to her.  “Tell me you’re mind has never wondered how good it would feel to taste me?”  He asked as he moved in close and with so much confidence.  “I am the only man at this school that is worthy of you Hermione.”

“Maybe I haven’t thought about it; maybe I just like being your friend.”  She countered because she felt it was her job to poke holes in his gigantic ego.

“Than say it.  Tell me you have never wondered what my lips would feel like on yours and we can break up today, and I will leave you alone.”

“We can’t break up Tom.”  She said shaking her head as her body tilted into his as if magnetically drawn to him.

“Well then.  You should come swimming with me so we can take this relationship to the next logical step.”  He said as his hand came up to cup her cheek.

“We can’t break up because we are not dating.  You don't get to decide when we’re dating.”  She said but did not drawl away from him.

“And yet I did.”  He said before pushing the rest of the distance between then and taking her lips in a soft exploring kiss.

Hermione couldn’t help but compare the kiss to others she had had in the past, and she couldn’t deny Tom’s skill as his hand reached out and wrapped around the back of her neck to cradle her head.  She was lost for a moment in the taste of his lips when she heard someone making little mewing sounds.  It was a shock when she realized the someone was her, and she pulled away from him to catch her breath.

Her lips felt swollen as she looked up into his dark eyes.  She could tell they were standing on a ledge; she could jump now and experience the excitement of falling out of control into whatever could be built between them.  Or she could back away from this ledge and head back to the school staying safe on the ground and keeping her head.

She licked her lips as a loud voice in her head explained in great detail all the things that could be bad about falling off a cliff, not least of which was the deadly landing.  His eyes were only giving that side fuel as he seemed more dangerous at this moment than he ever had before.  But finally, it was that danger and excitement that made her push the voice again and lean back into him for another kiss.

A fire lit inside of her as she gave into the second kiss and she found that she was pushing robes off his shoulders as he did the same for her.  She told herself it was so they could swim and enjoy the heat of the water, but she wasn’t sure if she believed that.

Kissing Tom was like playing a game a dare with a dangerous animal, and Hermione found that it only made it better.  They pulled away from each other more slowly the second time both half undressed.  She couldn’t help but blush at him as his naked chest was something to behold and suddenly she had the fear he would laugh at her now and tell her it was all a cruel joke.

Instead, though Tom simply rand a single finger down the column of her neck towards the bar that still covered her chest.  “Swim with me?”  he asked his eyes lit by something she had never seen in his before, and she couldn’t exactly place.

She nodded in a mesmerizing way, feeling like a mouse that had been hypnotized by a cobra she was sure he was about to eat her, but she still couldn’t look away.  He got to his feet to shed everything, but his boxers then helped her to her feet to do the same.

He made no motion to have to remove bra or panties, but she had a feeling the white cotton wouldn’t hide much after it was wet anyway.  He gave her a wink once she was ready for the water and jumped in like he was an average boy, flirting with her like she was an ordinary girl.

She watched him swim out to the falls before she slipped into the water to get away from the chill of the February wind.  Warmth embraced her immediately, and she felt like it sunk into her very bones in the most pleasing way.  She could see why Tom had brought her to this place.  She could feel the magic in the water, and it made her feel alive.

As her head broke the surface, she found Tom there in front of her ready, to push her back against the rock and take another kiss.  His hands held her body close to him as he took her mouth in almost a desperate need.

When he pulled away and looked into her eyes, she was breathless, and she wanted to taste him again.  She moved forward wrapping her arms around his neck so she could be the one to take a kiss from him this time.  She was not gentle as she desperately kissed and nipped at his lips.  If she was going to let herself fall, she was going to enjoy every moment of it.

Without breaking that kiss, he pulled her into his arms and carried her further into the water towards the falls.  They didn’t seem to need words as they tasted each other in a fury of lips tongue and teeth.  She had only been with boys who were gentle with her before now.  Tom was not being at all soft, and she reveled as bruising pain mixed with the delight of pleasure.  To be fair, she was no more gentle with him as she was with her.

“Tom” She finally gasped, as kisses were no longer enough.  Her body has never been so worked up so quickly before.  She had never known it could be possible to shut off everything but her need for another person.

He obliged her half spoke requested but laying her back on a stone in the middle of the pond and moved his hands down over her form as his lips traveled down her neck and to her breasts covered in the bra of a woman much too innocent for him.

He gave her a cunning smile she could not see as he snapped the wire of the bra and pushed it over her chest so he could enjoy that much more of her.  Any misgivings she may have had before were silenced by the pure ecstasy of the feel of his mouth against her wanting nipple.

“Tom!”  She moaned this time while she dragged her nails up his back as hard as she could. She wanted him closer.  She wanted him inside of her, but she was not really to say the words.  Somehow she knew he was smart enough not have to be told.

“Mine.”  He hissed against her skin as his hands moved lower over her body to remove the last bit of cotton in his way.  “Say it.”  He ordered wanting to hear the words from her lips.  He had waited too long for this moment.

“Mine!”  She gasped as he pushed her knickers down and moved a hand between her legs.  She smiled when he bit her in reaction to her turning the word on him.

He moved back up her form again so he can look her in the eyes as he pressed his hardened member against her core.  “I want you.”  He told her wanting her consent before he broke this last barrier between them.  He hadn’t planned on taking her so fast, but now they had started it was hard to control his need to own her completely.

“Yes.”  She keened as she wrapped her legs around the small of his back, wishing to take him even without his full consent.  She wanted him closer in her frenzied need, and she didn’t care about his careful control at that moment.

When they finally joined both gasped in the union and soon working together in an uncareful need to be as close to one another as they could.  What they did could not be called lovemaking by anyone but them.  They needed each other and did not care how much they hurt the other or how much they got hurt in their desire for release in each other’s arms.

When they finally found release but their cries of graduation were still covered by the sounds of the falls, but it did slow down the crazy drive that had left them so quickly to that moment.  Hermione tried to catch her breath as she looked up at a boy she hadn't known she was dating until a short time ago.

“Fine.  We’re dating.” She conceded.  “But your fan club is going to learn that I don’t like gawkers.”


End file.
